


Unfettered

by Heather_Night



Series: Shifter Criminal Investigative Service [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, College Student Stiles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Peter Hale, POV Stiles, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather_Night/pseuds/Heather_Night
Summary: “It’s what?  You obviously don’t want me in Beacon Hills.  Is it that you think your dad will disapprove of me because of our age difference, your alpha will disapprove of me because I’m not good enough, you don’t want to be seen with a werewolf or what exactly is the issue here?” Peter’s tone was as bland as the expression on his face. The more upset Peter became, the more dispassionate he appeared.Not good.  It was time for damage control.  Check that; it was time for the truth.  Stiles gathered his courage. “I don’t want you to see me the way everyone in Beacon Hills does.  There, are you happy?”





	Unfettered

**Author's Note:**

> The last part of the SCIS 'verse features the h/c prompt of learning to be loved. 
> 
> The same rules apply as last time in that if you think I need to update the tags please let me know but this time the rating bumps up to explicit.

Stiles scratched lightly at the healing scratch across his stomach. Tracy and Donovan hadn’t done much damage before Peter had rescued him but he still felt bruised and tender.

And curious. “So do we know who created these chimeras, or why?”

Peter let out a longsuffering sigh. His boyfriend kept trying to divert Stiles’s attention from the investigation but solving mysteries was his jam. “ _We_ do not yet know who created these hybrids, or why, but we think we know how. Or more specifically when.”

Stiles puzzled that answer out for a moment; Peter worked for the Shifter Criminal Investigative Service, or SCIS for short, and Stiles knew his boyfriend wasn’t at liberty to tell him all of the details but surely he could share something. After all, it was Stiles’s dream to join the SCIS one day and he thirsted for knowledge.

He took a different tact this time. “Did they have anything to do with the first time we got kidnapped?” Stiles had never figured out why he and Peter had been taken and put behind a Mountain Ash barrier. 

Perhaps he’d worn down Peter because this time he didn’t hesitate to answer. “We’re looking into it. It seems quite possible there’s a connection.” 

Stiles’s was upset with himself for not following up on that line of thought but in his defense he’d been busy falling for Peter.

His phone rang but he ignored it; “I fought the law and the one won” was his dad’s ringtone and he wasn’t ready to go another round with the man about visiting Beacon Hills.

“Aren’t you going to get that?” Peter frowned at the offensive noise.

“No, I wasn’t planning on it. We’re in the middle of a conversation.” Stiles tried his own hand at misdirection. 

Peter was having none of it. “It’s your father.”

“I’m well aware of that, Peter. Now tell me about chimeras. Please.” Stiles tried his version of puppy-dog eyes.

Either Peter was immune or he didn’t pull it off because his boyfriend scowled. “I’ll tell you about the chimeras if you tell me why you are avoiding your father.”

“He wants me to come back to Beacon Hills for a visit.” Stiles blew his drooping bangs out of his face with an impatient sigh.

Peter crossed his arms; it was hard to pull his attention away from the flexing muscles in his boyfriend’s arms but Peter put a stop to it with a soft growl. “My eyes are up here Stiles.”

Busted. Stiles made eye contact, expecting to get blasted for objectifying Peter, or being disrespectful or something like that but Peter frowned. “I told you I’d be happy to take you. The Shelby Charger would love to stretch her legs.”

“I, ah, don’t think I’m ready to go back there.” Actually, Stiles didn’t want Peter to take him. Although dangling a trip in the Shelby Charger was enticing.

“I know you want to see your father. Is it that you’re embarrassed to be seen with me?” Peter’s face had morphed from frown to blankness.

Stiles yelped. “What? Of course not. It’s just…”

“It’s what? You obviously don’t want me in Beacon Hills. Is it that you think your dad will disapprove of me because of our age difference, your alpha will disapprove of me because I’m not good enough, you don’t want to be seen with a werewolf or what exactly is the issue here?” Peter’s tone was as bland as the expression on his face. The more upset Peter became, the more dispassionate he appeared.

Not good. It was time for damage control. Check that; it was time for the truth. Stiles gathered his courage. “I don’t want you to see me the way everyone in Beacon Hills does. There, are you happy?”

Bland was replaced with bafflement. “What does that even mean?”

“It means I’m a spastic fuck-up. No one there listens to me and no one finds me attractive.” Stiles heaved back against the couch cushions, crossing is arms.

He felt completely exposed.

Peter moved from the chair to the couch, sinking down next to Stiles. “Stiles, I’m completely besotted with you. If they don’t see your worth, they’re not worth the time of day.”

“Yeah, you say that now but once you see me surrounded by those people…I don’t want to wreck our relationship.” Stiles leaned into Peter’s side, soaking up his warmth. 

Peter squeezed him gently, reinforcing his presence. “Let me tell you a little story. It’s about a human, she was a hunter, and she wanted to wipe out every werewolf she could find. She seduced a young man to gain his trust and once she had a way in, she burned down a house with all of the family members inside. “

“Oh my God, how did I not connect the dots? You lived in Beacon Hills. It was your house that burned down. You lost…” Stiles swallowed convulsively. It didn’t matter how much time passed, losing someone, or several someones, always hurt. He didn’t like poking at a vulnerable spot.

“Only a small number of my family survived. It felt like I had lost almost everyone of importance to me. Until I met you. You, a human. With your knowledge of the supernatural, your intelligence and cunning, you could hurt me. But I trust you. Please trust me.” Peter tipped his face upward with gentle hands and licked at Stiles’s lips.

The contact was over before Stiles could lean into it. Draw it out. He craved Peter’s touch.

At least he seemed to have Peter’s trust. The least Stiles could do was reciprocate. “I do trust you. So I guess we should talk about a trip to Beacon Hills. I’ll call my dad and see when would be a good time.”

Peter hugged him close. Their sex life left something to be desired—it was totally lacking—but Stiles could live with the cuddling.

For now.

-0-

Peter put his hands on Stiles’s shoulders. He craved the touch. He thought he always would but after yesterday, when for a moment he’d thought he was losing Stiles, it took on added importance. Kneading the tight muscles, he asked, “Why are you so fidgety this evening?”

Stiles pushed his bangs off his forehead impatiently. “I’ve hit my quota of lazing around. I always thought reading all day with nothing to do but eat and sleep would be the life for me, but I’m bored.” 

“Okay, well I can catch you up on the chimera case.” Peter offered, eyebrow cocked playfully. Stiles was happy to lose himself in unraveling a puzzle for hours on end. One day he’d make a fine investigator.

Leaning forward, Stiles nodded with enthusiasm. “Yes, please.”

Peter settled back against the cushions. “As I was telling you before, we’ve been able to make a connection between the four hybrids and hospital treatments. They each had a procedure done that resulted in genetic material being grafted to them, like Donati. He needed a skin graft after his motorcycle accident.” 

“So who was behind the skin graft? And why a lamprey and wendigo hybrid? What was the grand plan for these chimeras?” Stiles pushed his sleeves upward, revealing hairy, muscled forearms. Excitement wafted outward in the form of strong vanilla.

“We don’t know. The investigation is ongoing.” Peter wasn’t thrilled that they hadn’t made more headway but they were pursuing all leads.

Stiles sat up and flopped against the back of the couch. “Oh. I was hoping for more.”

Peter nodded sympathetically. “Sebastien and I feel the same.”

Excitement waned, replaced by the scent of burnt vanilla. Stiles was unhappy. This wasn’t boredom. This was misery. “What is it, darling? I know you’re bored but something else seems to be troubling you.”

Biting his lip, Stiles blushed. “Why don’t you find me attractive?”

Peter was flummoxed. “What are you talking about? I find you incredibly attractive. From the top of your shiny, soft hair to the tips of your sexy feet.” He assuaged Stiles to the best of his ability but he was grasping to figure out where this was coming from.

The burnt smell still lingered. “Actions speak louder than words. I have to conclude with the evidence presented to me that you’re just not into me. I understand it, it’s just…disappointing.” Stiles stared at his feet, lower lip quivering. 

What on earth?

“Where is this coming from, Stiles? You’ve been hurt. Recovering from a traumatic event. I was trying to let you heal.” Peter squeezed the back of Stiles’s neck, trying to give comfort through touch.

Stiles slid away from his touch, rising to his feet. “It’s okay, Peter. You don’t have to lie to me.”

Peter reached out and grabbed Stiles around the waist, halting his motion and pulling him on to his lap. “Does this feel like I’m lying to you?” He thrust his hips upward, his hardening cock enjoying the muscular buttocks rested against it.

“Oh! No, it doesn’t. For the record, I don’t want you to do something you don’t want to do.” It took a moment for Peter to parse Stiles’s meaning. 

His arms wound around Stiles’s chest, pulling him into a reverse hug. “For the record, I generally refuse to do things I don’t want to do. And believe me, I want to do you. I was just taking things slow.”

“I, ah, thought you didn’t want me. I mean we’ve hugged and kissed a few times, but you never, you know, so I thought you didn’t want me.” Stiles was babbling and it was endearing.

And also sad. Somewhere along the way someone had done a number on Stiles’s self esteem. It could be the werecoyote that had been his longest relationship, leaving Stiles for the alpha. Or it could be the many people he’d dated in the past saying or doing things that contributed to this wonderful man’s ailing self-confidence. 

Peter could easily address this. He should have picked up on the cues a long time ago. In his defense, he hadn’t wanted to rush things with a human no less. When Stiles had been kidnapped again, taking things slowly had seemed more like wasted opportunities.

“Stiles, I would very much like to advance our relationship. In the bedroom. If something makes you uncomfortable, you only have to tell me and I’ll stop.” Peter’s palms worked their way beneath Stiles’s shirt, rubbing his abdomen.

The burnt vanilla smell shifted into the powdery vanilla scent with light notes of lemon and bergamot. The delightful scent that drove his wolf crazy. The one Peter found to be an aphrodisiac.

Stiles arched back, giving Peter more real estate to caress. “Yes, please.”

Peter shifted his grip, rising to his feet, Stiles secure in his arms. The trip to the bedroom was a blur as Peter devoured Stiles’s lips in a soul-seeking kiss.

Breaking their lips apart, Peter deposited Stiles on top of the bed from a bit of a distance.

Stiles giggled. His long limbs sprawled invitingly across the brown and gold comforter. “Strip. If I do it for you, I’ll just end up ripping your clothes part.”

Brown eyes widened, pupils expanding. “That sounds wonderful.”

The younger man might smell like vanilla but it looked like there would be some non-vanilla kinks to work with which was excellent as Peter had kinks as well.

Grabbing the hem of his shirt, Peter yanked it overhead and threw it in the corner. Next he kicked off his shoes. While he unbuttoned his jeans, he asked, “What are you interested in doing? Hand job, blow job, anal? I prefer to top but for you, I’d bottom.”

Peter finished divesting himself of his clothing only to find Stiles had only managed to pull his shirt off. 

Stiles’s mouth hung open. He snapped it close once he noticed Peter’s attention was on him. “I don’t know?”

Stiles might not always be sure footed but he usually knew his own mind. “Let’s start with a different question. What’s your sexual history like? I don’t need you to name names, I just want get a feel for your likes and dislikes.”

Pink suffused Stiles’s face. “I don’t know because I’ve never been with a guy before.”

Peter’s wolf reared up on its hind legs in approval. Peter couldn’t wait to put his mark on the other man. 

Virgin territory.

-0-

Stiles’s brain went offline.

He and Peter were going to have sex. Finally.

Except Peter kept asking him questions. Questions Stiles didn’t have answers for.

Stiles shimmied out of his jeans, socks and underwear. He’d done some research, he knew what interested him. He just didn’t know if he’d like it.

“I’m interested in anal. Maybe. I bought some stuff but then the whole kidnapping thing happened and yeah, I never got to try things out.” Stiles had to pause for a deep breath. 

Peter worshipped him with his eyes. “I have some stuff. And things.”

Opening his mouth to complain about being made fun of, Stiles halted at the predatory look on Peter’s face. He didn’t think the other man was teasing him.

With a decisive nod, Peter moved to the nightstand and withdrew a pump bottle and…a dildo? 

Stiles licked his lips, intrigued. 

Dropping the items on the comforter, Peter smiled. Wolfishly. “Not everyone enjoys anal, that is very true. If you don’t, we’ll stop. Just tell me.”

His boyfriend grabbed some pillows from the headboard, dropping them into the middle of the bed. Stiles admired the long, lean lines and bunching muscles as Peter moved about.

He was hot. 

And experienced.

What did he see in Stiles?

“You’re overthinking, Stiles. Now let’s get you settled comfortably.” Peter grabbed Stiles around the waist and he was airborne for a few seconds before he sprawled on his stomach. His ass was tipped into the air, his plumping cock rubbing across the cotton of the pillows when his muscles twitched.

“Preparation is paramount,” Peter said and for a moment Stiles thought he was in a lecture, listening to a professor pontificate. Turning to look over his shoulder, Stiles caught bright blue eyeshine as Peter’s eyes pulsed.

Not even close to a lecture.

Something touched him between his butt cheeks and Stiles jumped. It was a finger. It stroked and pressed and evidentially made inroads, sliding a few centimeters inside.

“How does it feel?” Peter’s voice was low and growly.

“Weird?” Stiles shifted his hips. “Also kind of nice?”

“How about his?” The finger pushed deeper, massaging his passage. It was slow and persistent and he was getting impatient—

“Oh!” Stiles reared back. The finger had found something.

“That would be your prostate. I’d say you’re a might sensitive. Shall I continue?” Peter purred.

Shifting his hips, Stiles resettled across the pillows propping him up. “Yes,” Stiles moaned as Peter rubbed across that magical place again.

Peter withdrew and Stiles kicked a leg, pouting. “Where are you going?”

“I just need some more lube.” Stiles could hear amusement in Peter’s tone but Stiles himself wasn’t amused.

He was aroused.

A warm hand pushed against Stiles’s low back, anchoring him in place. This time something thicker pushed against his entrance and worked inside. He shivered at the feeling of fullness.

“Mmmm,” Stiles shoved a fist in his mouth to keep from embarrassing himself.

“Please don’t stifle yourself. Every noise tells me what you’re enjoying. It’s unbelievably sexy.” Peter growled that last bit.

Stiles pushed against the lightly constraining weigh on his back. “I need…more. Faster?”

Peter nuzzled into the back of Stiles’s neck. “Whatever you want.”

-0-

Peter’s wolf was as excited as his human side.

Stiles wriggled and shifted and hummed. Not everyone enjoyed anal but it was a safe bet that Stiles did. The human couldn’t contain himself and Peter didn’t want him to.

A tension Peter hadn’t even been aware of eased within him. He and Stiles were compatible in so many ways but being in sync when it came to sex appeased some worries. Peter had made up his mind to set aside certain appetites if they didn’t match Stiles’s needs but that no longer seemed to be an issue.

Now he just needed to address Stiles’s self doubts; he wanted his lover to be content.

“Come on, Peter, I need more,” Stiles huffed out as he thrust his hips backward.

Peter removed his hand from Stiles’s low back and pulled out the dildo. He needed both hands to slick it properly with lube.

Stiles whined. “More, not less. What are you doing?”

“Patience, please. I’m making sure I don’t hurt you.” Silence greeted Peter’s announcement. “Stiles?”

If vanilla could produce an aroma of uncertainty, Peter scented it now. “What is it? Am I moving too fast?”

Stiles pushed up on his forearms and looked over his shoulder. Hair tousled, face flushed, lower lip swollen…he was a wonderful picture. “Could we skip to the next step? I want you inside of me.” Stiles’s voice was tentative, his eyes filled with hope. 

And longing.

Peter caved like a boiled noodle. “Yes, darling. But you need to let me know if it’s too much and I’ll stop.”

“As if,” Stiles snorted as he settled back across the pillows, giving Peter a jaunty wag of his posterior.

Slicking himself up, Peter had to squeeze the base of his cock to hold himself in check. Stiles was, as usual, full of surprises. He had taken to sex with a certain joie de vivre that was invigorating and heart warming.

Directing his attention back to the pale skinned body before him, Peter commenced with the matter at hand. There was the typical prodding, pushing, grunting and groaning but Peter worked himself into the snug channel.

It was like coming home.

Peter wasn’t naïve enough to think hot sex equaled happily ever after but in this moment it sure felt like it.

He trusted a human. He wanted a human.

Life had thrown him another curveball but this time it wasn’t sturm and drang but unfettered happiness.

Loving, and learning to be loved, seemed the perfect way to spend his life. With Stiles.

 

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it, the story of how Peter and Stiles became Peter-and-Stiles in the Shifter Criminal Investigative Service 'verse. I applied the prompt of learning to be loved both emotionally and physically. *waggles eyebrows*
> 
> Thank you for reading! I have six more stories to go for 25-prompt blackout bingo for those of you keeping score at home.


End file.
